Hielo deshecho en los labios
by Nagini86
Summary: Besos: dulces, trágicos, premonitorios, vengativos, apasionados. Pero no importa quién o cómo los dé, siempre tienen sus consecuencias. Post DH, multipersonaje.


_Desmayarse, atreverse, estar furioso,_

_áspero, tierno, liberal, esquivo,_

_alentado, mortal, difunto, vivo,_

_leal, traidor, cobarde y animoso._

_No hallar, fuera del bien, centro y reposo;_

_mostrarse alegre, triste, humilde, altivo, enojado, valiente, fugitivo,_

_satisfecho, ofendido, receloso._

_Huir el rostro al claro desengaño,_

_beber veneno por licor süave,_

_olvidar el provecho, amar el daño;_

_creer que un cielo en un infierno cabe,_

_dar la vida y el alma a un desengaño:_

_esto es amor. Quien lo probó lo sabe_

_Lope de Vega. Soneto de amor._

_**Hielo deshecho en los labios**_

-¿Qué demonios te crees que estás haciendo?

Ella lo mira de arriba abajo con frialdad calculada, con la nariz ligeramente arrugada, con la arrogancia en la voz típica de su apellido.

Tonks se ríe. El muy cretino se ríe. Andrómeda ha visto tan pocas veces a la gente de su alrededor reírse que cuando él lo hace se le pone el vello de punta. Es una sensación _tan_ diferente.

-No estoy haciendo nada, Black –lo dice en medio de suaves carcajadas, con la cerveza de mantequilla en la mano y el pelo oscuro como la tierra mojada un poco despeinado. –Yo sólo estoy aquí sentado.

-Tienes todo el maldito jardín para sentarte. Lárgate, no quiero que estés aquí –sigue tratando de ser fría, no entiende por qué Tonks no se rinde. Si fuera cualquier otro estudiante, habría salido corriendo en cuanto lo hubiera mirado fijamente más de dos segundos. Esa mirada la aprendió de su hermana Bella.

-Da la casualidad de que no veo tu nombre por aquí escrito –sigue sonriendo y Andrómeda siente el impulso irrefrenable de golpearlo. Aunque (comprueba horrorizada consigo misma) tal vez no sea de golpearlo, sino de…

Aprieta los dientes enérgicamente. Basta ya, se dice con rabia contenida, ya es bastante que algunos de esos hijos de muggles te caigan bien, sólo te faltaría ir besándote por los pasillos con uno.

Que ni siquiera es Slytherin.

-Piérdete –los Black siempre han sido fríos y altivos y ella lleva toda su vida preparándose para ser superior a los demás, así que no le cuesta mucho escupirlo con toda la arrogancia posible.

Él no se va, pero se calla; y la sonrisa se ha borrado de sus labios. Balancea el botellín de cerveza entre los dedos índice y pulgar de su mano izquierda y mira a lo lejos, al brillo fantasmal de las aguas del lago bajo la media luna.

Se oye un chapoteo y un tentáculo gigante se alza y se hunde de nuevo.

-Te pareces mucho a tu hermana –habla casi en un susurro y tiene la frente un poco fruncida. –A Bellatrix.

Andrómeda siente como si alguien le hubiese clavado un puñal en el pecho y no sabe porqué. Siempre ha querido parecerse a su hermana mayor, ser tan fría como ella, tan señorial, tan Black.

-No me parezco en nada a ella –las palabras se forman en su boca de forma brusca. No sabe si se siente herida por la forma en que lo ha dicho él, por lo que significa, o porque le horrorizaría despertar un día y descubrir que se parece a su hermana.

Cuando Tonks vuelve a sonreír, el dolor del pecho se desvanece un poco.

-Vaya –no dice nada más, y se lleva el botellín a la boca. Da un trago larguísimo y después la tiende hacia ella.

Andrómeda se sorprende aceptándola.

-Tonks –dice, después de un rato de silencio -¿quién es Eldis Tresly?

El Hufflepuff la mira con ojos como platos.

-¿Quién? –ya vuelve a tener esa estúpida sonrisa en la boca. Bueno, en realidad no es estúpida, es casi adorable, pero eso él no tiene porqué saberlo.

-Ya sabes, ese muggle que canta –trata de imitar alguna de sus canciones, se aclara la garganta, -_you're nothing but a hound dog, nananana_.

Tonks se ríe con unas carcajadas tan escandalosas que Andrómeda está segura de que los oyen en Hogsmeade.

-¡Elvis Presley! –exclama él, y mientras canta el resto de la canción hace unos movimientos extrañísimos con todo el cuerpo, como si le hubiesen hechizado las piernas con un encantamiento de gelatina. Son tan absurdos que tampoco ella puede evitar reírse.

-¿Sabes, Black? –Tonks está muy guapo con las mejillas un poco encendidas –Estás preciosa cuando te ríes. Deberías hacerlo más.

Y, sin más, se marcha.

···

-Vas a ser el mejor profesor de la Historia de Hogwarts –exclama Hermione con confianza inquebrantable.

-Yo no estoy tan seguro –Neville sonríe antes de beber otro sorbito de cerveza de mantequilla, sin poder evitar mostrar la inseguridad que le corroe desde hace exactamente dos días, trece horas y cuarenta y tres segundos. Cuarenta y cuatro.

-No seas tonto –Ginny aprieta su mano con fuerza –Hermione tiene razón. No hay nadie mejor que tú para el puesto, y la Herbología te apasiona.

-No sé si voy a ser capaz de enseñar. Es una responsabilidad muy grande –no puede evitar pensar que va a ser un desastre de profesor, que los niños se reirán de él y suspenderán todos los TIMOS.

-¿Capaz de enseñar? –Ron sonríe de medio lado –Eres la persona con más paciencia y dedicación que conozco, y viviendo con Hermione, eso es decir mucho.

Su mujer le saca la lengua y sonríe.

-Los niños te adorarán, Neville, ya lo verás. Serás igual de buen profesor que Remus.

La imagen de su profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras lo retrotrae casi diez años atrás y no puede evitar sonreír.

-Y cuando James vaya al colegio, tienes permiso para castigarlo, quitarle puntos y gritarle todo lo que quieras –Harry no puede evitar soltar una risita –Creo que va a parecerse mucho a su abuelo.

-Espero que no – Neville compone una expresión horrorizada y hay una carcajada general.

-Hablando de James –Ginny mira el reloj y luego a su marido – Mira qué hora es. Creo que deberíamos irnos ya, dentro de quince minutos tiene que irse a dormir.

Harry se pone en pie y también lo hacen Ron y Hermione.

-Mañana tengo un día horroroso en el Ministerio –la joven contiene un bostezo –espero que tengas mucha suerte tu primer día, Neville, prometo pasarme por Hogwarts para ver cómo te va.

-Muchas gracias.

-Suerte, colega. No dejes que los niñatos rompan las reglas o busquen aventuras en el Bosque Prohibido –Ron se envuelve en una bufanda made in Weasley mientras sonríe.

-¿Cómo vosotros, quieres decir? –Neville tampoco puede evitar una sonrisa. Sus amigos le dedican un último "¡Suerte!" antes de salir por la gran puerta de madera del Caldero Chorreante.

Se acerca a la barra sin prisas, con pasos tranquilos. Es tradición que el que tiene algo que celebrar sea el que invite: Hermione lo hizo cuando le llegó la carta del Ministerio, Ginny cuando ganó su primer partido, y Luna antes de marcharse a Noruega con la beca del Ministerio de Criaturas Mágicas.

Hannah alza la vista de la barra y lo mira fijamente.

-¿Hoy invitas tú?

-Voy a ser profesor de Hogwarts –de pronto se siente muy seguro de sí mismo. Tal vez las cinco cervezas de mantequilla empiezan a hacer efecto. A la camarera se le ilumina el rostro.

-¿En serio? ¡Eso es genial, Neville!

-Gracias. ¿Sabes qué, Hannah? Te invito a una cerveza –sonríe, y se pregunta dónde demonios se han metido su timidez y su sentido común –Creo que aún no estoy suficientemente borracho como para volverme a casa y comenzar a preparar la entrevista con McGonagall.

-Esa mujer siempre fue un hueso duro de roer –la joven saca dos vasos y una botella roja –Creo que tal vez un poco de whiskey de fuego te vendrá mejor.

···

-¿Te vienes?

Ron mira a su hermana desde la puerta de la cocina. Lleva puestos unos pantalones viejos y una camiseta que le viene al menos tres tallas pequeña.

-Sí. Dame diez minutos.

Ginny se reúne con su hermano cinco minutos después y, mientras él prepara la chimenea para los polvos flú, ella pasa por la cocina otra vez para despedirse de su madre.

-Mamá, Ron y yo vamos a Grimmauld Place a ayudar a Harry un rato.

Molly alza la cabeza del guiso que remueve y sonríe a su hija. Tiene círculos negros bajo los ojos y Ginny sabe que llora a escondidas, cuando cree que nadie la oye.

-De acuerdo cariño. No volváis tarde.

Sintiendo un impulso repentino, Ginny se acerca a su madre y la besa en la mejilla.

-Hasta luego, mamá.

Cuando salen despedidos de la chimenea, Harry les sonríe cubierto de polvo y con unos pantalones cortos que provocan las carcajadas de Ron al menos quince minutos.

-Deja de reírte y coge una escoba –Harry le lanza un trapo ennegrecido a la cara, aunque Ron no deja de reírse.

-Kreacher ha terminado de limpiar la cocina, mi señor –el elfo parece resplandecer de felicidad con su nueva funda de almohada cuando aparece por la puerta del salón.

-Muy bien Kreacher, gracias. Puedes empezar con la plata y los jarrones si quieres.

-Inmediatamente, mi señor –el elfo hace una reverencia y desaparece trotando hacia las escaleras. Ginny habría jurado que canta entre dientes.

Su hermano hechiza una escoba para que barra el mohoso suelo de madera del salón mientras con un trapo húmedo le saca brillo a los cristales de las ventanas. Harry camina por la habitación descolgando cuadros y tapices horrorosos. Podrían hacerlo todo con magia en un momento, pero han descubierto que mantener sus mentes ocupadas en otras cosas hace que dejen de pensar en todo el dolor que han vivido en este último año y medio.

De pronto, Ginny se da cuenta de que hay algo raro en el silencio que los rodea.

-Harry ¿porqué no grita el cuadro de la señora Black?

Hay algo irresistible en la traviesa sonrisa que le dedica el joven.

-Oh, supongo que sí estará gritando… pero como la he trasladado al sótano, no la oímos –Ron se vuelve a mirarlo con la boca abierta.

-¿Cómo…?

-En realidad ha sido cosa de Hermione. Encontró un hechizo en noséqué libro y me lo envió junto con la carta de la semana pasada. Ayer estuve practicándolo todo el día. Tuve que ir con mucho cuidado, Kreacher no me hubiera perdonado que rompiera el cuadro, así que lo descolgué de la pared y lo trasladé al sótano. Ahora este sitio es mucho más habitable.

-Típico de Hermione. Encontrar soluciones a nuestros problemas aún estando en la otra punta del mundo –Ron suspira de una forma tan elocuente que su hermana y su amigo no pueden evitar intercambiar una sonrisa.

-Yo también la echo de menos, si te sirve de consuelo –Ginny le guiña un ojo a Harry –Había olvidado lo que es estar continuamente rodeada de hermanos mayores.

Pero mientras lo dice, oculta el rostro para que los otros dos no la miren fijamente. No está rodeada de hermanos mayores, _como antes_. Ya _nada_ es como antes. Bill y Fleur no viven en La Madriguera, y Ginny casi los envidia. Charlie ha vuelto a sus dragones, Percy se ha sumergido todavía más en su trabajo, Ron todavía parece un dementor de lo flaco que está y en ocasiones se sume en la melancolía, y George… Ginny a veces le oye llorar, sobre todo por las noches, y su propio dolor se entremezcla con la pena y la compasión haciendo que las horas de la noche pasen tortuosamente lentas.

Se produce un momento de silencio en que los pensamientos de los tres parecen coincidir. De pronto, Harry se aclara la garganta.

-¿Quién quiere ver cómo ha quedado mi habitación?

-¿Otra vez? –Protesta Ron –Yo ya la vi ayer.

-¿Ya la has terminado? –la joven pelirroja no puede ocultar su curiosidad: la antigua habitación de los señores Black era lo más tenebrosamente horroroso que había visto en su vida, y habiendo estado en casa de tía Muriel, eso es decir mucho. -¿Has podido quitar el papel pintado con escudos nobiliarios?

-Fue lo primero que hice. Después tuve que quitar como dos docenas de telarañas –Ron se estremece visiblemente –Y tirar a la basura la enorme alfombra que cubría el suelo; resulta que debajo había un suelo bastante bonito.

-Ya puedo leer los titulares: Harry Potter, diseñador de interiores –Ron hace una mueca de burla y Ginny no puede evitar reírse, el joven moreno los mira ofendido.

-Vamos Harry, no te enfades –Ginny le aprieta la mano con dulzura y los dos se miran un segundo más de lo necesario. –Bueno, ¿me vas a enseñar tu gran obra o no?

-Si a Ron le parece bien que te vengas _sola_ y _conmigo_ a una habitación que tiene _cama doble_… -otra vez esa sonrisa traviesa y esa sensación en la boca del estómago. A Ron se le ponen rojas las orejas y frunce el ceño de manera visible, aunque no dice nada.

Ginny empieza a subir por la escalera, ahora sin moqueta, con los viejos peldaños de madera brillando pulidos bajo la luz de la mañana que entra a raudales por las ventanas y casi ha llegado al primer piso cuando oye susurrar a su hermano.

-No hagas que tenga que subir ahí arriba a por vosotros, Harry, o te prometo que te arrepentirás.

Ginny se sorprende a sí misma reprimiendo una sonrisa.

···

A Molly Prewett no le gusta nada Arthur Weasley.

Definitivamente _no_.

Es aburridísimo. Sobre todo si lo compara con Gideon y Fabian. Y tiene el pelo rojo, casi tan rojo como ella. A Molly no le gusta el pelo rojo, de hecho, odia el suyo propio; le gustaría ser rubia y delicada como esas arrogantes Slytherins de noble cuna. Le gustaría tener tanto dinero como ellas para gastarse en vestidos bonitos y zapatos estilizados y no tener que estar pendiente todo el tiempo de sus hermanos.

Le gustaría poder caminar cogida del brazo de alguno de esos jóvenes elegantes de clase alta, mientras ellos le abren la puerta o le colocan el abrigo sobre los hombros. Y desde luego, Arthur Pelirrojo Weasley no es esa clase de chicos.

O al menos eso creía ella.

Cuando le llegan las voces, Molly está aún a un par de pasillos de distancia, pero puede notar perfectamente el tono de angustia en la voz de la chica.

Y las risas. Risas masculinas.

-Vamos, Lepidus. Sólo queremos divertirnos un poquito.

-Somos de tu propia casa, no creerás que queremos hacerte nada malo.

Ella está al borde de los sollozos. Ellos se ríen todavía más. Molly aprieta un poco el paso, los dientes y los puños.

-Déjame ir, Octavius, por favor, déjame.

Cuando Molly llega hasta la entrada del corredor, uno de esos chicos elegantes, apuestos y de clase alta acaricia con un dedo la mejilla de la chica temblorosa de forma terrorífica. Son dos Slytherins y un Ravenclaw. La chica también lleva corbata verde.

-¿Qué estáis haciendo?

Lo primero que miran es el pelo. Molly odia que le miren el pelo. Después se fijan en el color de la corbata, y su expresión de repulsión se acentúa todavía más.

-Nada que te importe, Prewett. Piérdete.

Molly frunce el ceño, clava las piernas firmemente en el suelo y cruza los brazos. Sabe que cuando hace eso suele resultar realmente amenazadora a pesar de la altura.

La chica la mira debatiéndose entre suplicarle ayuda y decirle que se largue.

-No. Dejadla en paz.

Alza la voz sólo un poco, como cuando Mamá riñe a los gemelos, y adopta la misma expresión de cólera reprimida.

-Te he dado la oportunidad de largarte, Gryffindor. Deberías haberla aprovechado –el Slytherin hace un gesto y el otro chico, bastante más corpulento, cruje los nudillos de forma amenazante y da un paso. Un solo paso. Sonríe.

-No te acerques a mí –se ha metido en un buen lío ella sola. Si al menos no estuviese en las mazmorras…

-¿O qué? –el Ravenclaw se ríe de ella -¿Te subirás a una banqueta y nos pegarás a todos por turnos?

Molly empieza a enfurecerse de verdad, y también a darse cuenta de que cada vez tiene menos posibilidades de salir bien parada de la situación.

-¡Démeter!

O no.

El chico que aparece por las escaleras de las mazmorras es mayor que los otros tres. Y bastante más corpulento, así que los tres dan un paso atrás y lo saludan con cortesía gélida. La muchacha se arroja en los brazos del que es evidentemente su hermano (misma nariz, mismo color de ojos, misma expresión de arrogancia Slytherin) y se aferra a su espalda.

-¿Estás bien, Démeter? –no la está mirando, tiene los ojos negros fijos en los otros tres. Ella emite un débil "Sí, tranquilo". –Si vuelvo a veros cerca de ella, vuestras familias se quedarán sin herederos.

Los otros mascullan entre dientes palabras de protesta, observan la forma en que el chico acaricia su varita y se escabullen escaleras abajo. Antes de darse la vuelta con su hermana cogida del brazo, el chico mira a Molly de arriba abajo con la nariz fruncida en una expresión que ella conoce bien. Desdén.

-Lárgate de nuestras mazmorras, Gryffindor.

Definitivamente, todos los niñatos ricos de clase alta son unos imbéciles. Al menos la chica tiene la decencia de murmurar un "Gracias" a escondidas antes de ir tras su hermano.

Dos días después, Arthur Weasley le regala a Molly una rosa roja. Es una flor poco común entre los magos, pero la mayoría de ellos la desprecia por ser la favorita de los muggles.

A Molly le parece la flor más hermosa del mundo, y cuando Arthur parpadea confuso detrás de sus gafas después de que ella lo bese, se ríe.

-Ay, Arthur. Cuando me miras así me haces feliz.

Y lo vuelve a besar.

···

Ella se retuerce las manos, nerviosa.

-No debería estar aquí. Ni siquiera sé porqué estoy aquí. Si alguien lo supiera, si ellos…

-se calla, pero no puede dejar de darle vueltas en la cabeza. Lleva dándole vueltas a la cabeza casi seis meses.

-No estamos haciendo nada malo, Andrómeda. Sólo estamos tú y yo, charlando.

-Sí claro, estupendo –se ríe con algo parecido al histerismo –Puedo imaginarme a mí misma tratando de explicarle eso mismo a Cissy. Se lo tomaría muy bien: su hermana, sola a mitad de la noche, con un hijo de muggles, en una habitación secreta del quinto piso, charlando. Seguro que sí.

Ted Tonks pone sus manos en los hombros de Andrómeda y ella siente que su cuerpo se relaja un poco. Odia que su cuerpo haga eso, responder al contacto físico de él. Últimamente responde _demasiado_.

-Respira, Andrómeda. Respira hondo, cierra los ojos, escucha la música.

Durante un segundo se concentra en la música que flota a su alrededor, envolviéndolos, pero eso es sólo un segundo. Después todo su ser se centra en esas manos un poco ásperas, demasiado grandes, demasiado morenas, con el tacto más dulce que jamás pudo imaginar, en sus hombros, tibias.

Hay como un latigazo eléctrico que sube por su espalda, pero es tan increíblemente placentero que ni siquiera se estremece. Ha aprendido a controlar un poco las reacciones que le provoca Theodore Tonks, hijo de muggles, Hufflepuff. Reacciones, por otra parte, completamente indebidas.

Se da cuenta de que ha cerrado los ojos sólo cuando vuelve a abrirlos y lo ve, observándola con intensidad, con el reflejo del fuego de la chimenea en los menudos ojos negros.

-Ted… -es casi una súplica, es la primera vez que lo llama por su nombre de pila después de todo este tiempo –Ted, por favor… No lo entiendes…

Se acercan irremediablemente, siente los latidos de su propio corazón martilleándole en los oídos. Esto está mal, parece gritarle su propio cuerpo, generaciones de sangre limpia y pura tratando de protegerse de la contaminación. Esto está muy mal, y ella lo sabe.

_Prohibido_.

Los labios de Ted están tan cerca que casi puede saborearlos, y le duele justo en medio del pecho, le duele no tocarlos.

-Ted –tiene que seguir hablando, por su propio bien, tiene que seguir pensando con claridad –Ted, escúchame, no, escúchame. Tú no los conoces, no sabes de lo que son capaces, pero yo sí, Ted, por favor.

-¿Quiénes? –mueve los labios para murmurar y ya está rozándole la piel y ella se estremece sólo con oír su voz ronca de deseo.

-Mi familia, Ted. Todos ellos. Me odiarán, me repudiarán, me borrarán del tapiz, me señalarán con el dedo por el resto de la eternidad. Seré la oveja blanca de la familia

Black, mi vida será poco más que un infierno. Y tú… no quiero ni pensarlo, Ted. Podrían hacerte mucho daño, los Black tienen mucho poder, podrían incluso hacer daño a tu familia. Esto es un error, un tremendo error.

Él se aparta por fin, y deja un vacío en sus labios, en sus brazos, en su corazón.

-Dime la verdad, Andrómeda. Todo eso que acabas de decir, aquí conmigo, ahora mismo, –la mira mortalmente serio -¿Te importa de verdad?

"¿Me importa?" La respuesta baila en los oscuros ojos de Ted.

-No. Aquí y ahora sólo me importas tú.

-Entonces cariño, con todo el respeto a tu regia familia, _que les den_.

Aún no ha terminado de decir la frase y ya la ha apretado entre sus brazos, cálidos y fuertes cómo sólo los brazos de alguien que ha tenido que trabajar muy duro toda su vida podrían serlo, y Andrómeda se da cuenta de que está temblando entre ellos. Le tiemblan las manos de miedo, pero también de anticipación y deseo, de curiosidad y dulzura, y él está besando despacio su níveo cuello cuando ella alza los brazos y hunde las manos en su pelo.

Él lame y muerde, saboreando, y ella se percata de que no sólo le tiemblan las manos sino también las piernas, y eso sí que no tiene nada que ver con el miedo.

En sus diecisiete años de vida jamás se había sentido tan _viva_.

Y de pronto tiene prisa, mucha prisa por sentir sus manos grandes contra su piel, su cuerpo nervudo contra el suyo propio, en apariencia tan delicado y frágil, tan puramente Black. Cuando desliza su lengua entre los labios suaves y cálidos de Ted, toda su ascendencia genética parece gritar de rabia, desembocando en un escalofrío que se transforma en deseo.

Justo en ese instante se da cuenta de que Theodore Tonks es algo de lo que jamás en su vida podrá despedirse.

Así que se aprieta un poco más contra él y desliza sus nobles y delicadas manos por debajo de su suéter.

···

-Bill.

El acento de la joven es muy marcado y aún así, Bill jamás había oído su nombre dicho con tanta dulzura.

-Despiegta, mi amog.

La luz de las velas que iluminan la enfermería es tenue, y aún así le duelen los ojos cuando los abre un poco. Parpadea confuso cuando se da cuenta de dónde está.

-¿Fleur? ¿Qué… qué ha ocurrido?

-Shhh. No hables, Bill, necesitas guecupegag fuegzas.

Su prometida suena como si hubiese estado llorando durante una semana. Cuando se acostumbra un poco a la luz y la observa, no pasa por alto los ojos hinchados y enrojecidos y su pálido semblante. Ni la forma en que lo mira.

Poco a poco, acuden vagos recuerdos y sensaciones a su mente. Recuerda la confusión y el miedo, eso sí, perfectamente. También el sillón orejero favorito de papá en el que estaba sentado cuando la Orden lo llamó. Sus propias pisadas retumbando en los desiertos y fríos pasillos de piedra.

Y… Greyback.

Su monstruosa estatura, sus dientes afilados, sus ojos sedientos de sangre. Sus zarpas, arañándole. Y el dolor en sus ojos y sus mejillas.

Se toca el rostro con precaución y descubre aliviado que todo está en su sitio. Ya no siente el latigazo ardiente de los arañazos, y se dice a sí mismo que Madame Pomfrey es capaz de curar cualquier cosa.

Pero Fleur sigue mirándole como si le diera miedo.

-¿Podrías darme un espejo?

Se da cuenta al instante de que ha sonado demasiado brusco porque ella aparta la mirada y no lo mira mientras conjura el espejo. Cuando se mira no puede evitar un respingo.

Tres horribles cicatrices le cruzan el ojo izquierdo, la nariz y la mejilla derecha, y otras dos más pequeñas descienden desde la oreja derecha hasta el mentón. La carne rosada ha formado costras por todo su rostro, y el ungüento de Madame Pomfrey es blancuzco y se le adhiere a la piel.

Se da cuenta de que no podrá borrarse las cicatrices del rostro jamás.

Sabe que debería dar gracias por estar vivo, pero se siente terriblemente abatido cuando vuelve a mirar a Fleur y ella lo ignora deliberadamente, mientras mira por la ventana hacia la negrura de la noche.

Ella es una veela, al fin y al cabo. Ama la belleza y la hermosura, exactamente igual que él. Y ahora Bill no es más que un pelirrojo con el pelo largo, un colmillo de pendiente y la cara como un mapa de las Islas Británicas en relieve.

Siente ganas de echarse a llorar y se pregunta dónde estará su madre. Ella jamás se habría ido de su lado ni aunque viniera el mismísimo Voldemort a echarla.

-¿Dónde está mi madre?

Esta vez habla con voz cavernosa, y lo hace adrede. Ve cómo Fleur se sobresalta un poco y cierra los ojos con fuerza. Claro, para no verlo.

-Ella y tu padge han ido a casa, a descansag. Hoy ha sido un día teguible paga todos –Ahora sí alza la vista y lo mira con esos enormes ojos azules –Bill… Dumbledogue… h-ha…

_No. No es posible_.

-¿Muerto? –le tiembla la voz –No puede ser. No, yo vi a Harry, vi a Ron, los vi y ellos estaban solos, Dumbledore no… -pero las palabras salen de su boca sin sentido y en su mente hay tantas cosas mezcladas que no puede pensar con claridad.

Lo que sí sabe es que Fleur no estira el brazo y le acaricia el rostro, como tantas veces ha hecho. En lugar de eso, vuelve a fijar la vista en la ventana, ansiosa, escudriñando la negra noche.

Y en ese momento, la luna llena decide dejar de esconderse detrás de las nubes y sus rayos plateados parecen iluminar los jardines del colegio. Se percata de que su prometida lo observa con aprensión, con los dientes apretados y los nudillos blancos contra el pecho.

Es entonces cuando todo vuelve a su memoria, como una de esas viejas fotos en movimiento, como un rompecabezas que encaja a la perfección cuando añades la última pieza. Greyback. Arañazos. Hombre lobo. _Luna_.

Durante un eterno minuto ambos se miran, esperando, callados, tensos.

-¡Oh, Bill! -Fleur le echa los brazos al cuello, se aferra a él, puede notar todo su cuerpo temblando -¡Bill, mon amour, Bill!

Sus sollozos se transforman poco a poco en una risa casi histérica mientras lo cubre de besos, mezclando sus lágrimas con las de él. Bill la aprieta contra sí mismo, de pronto inmensamente feliz.

-Perdóname, Fleur, ya pasó, ya pasó -el cabello de la joven es tan suave como la seda, igual que sus labios cuando recorren su rostro, besando con paciencia todas sus cicatrices.

-Mi valiente Bill, mi hegmoso pgometido, mi guerrego -murmura ella sin cesar, como una plegaria infinita.

Y la luz del día los encuentra abrazados sobre la diminuta cama de la enfermería.

···

Hay saliva y lenguas que se tocan y manos que acarician piel desnuda y cuerpos que se acarician uno a otro. Ella se pregunta cómo demonios ha podido pasar de odiarlo a necesitarlo _tanto_, cuándo fue la primera vez que soñó con tocarlo así, cómo puede ser que sus manos sean tan suaves y su cuerpo tan varonil y su lengua tan cálida y porqué la vuelve _loca_.

-Potter -es excitante hablar así, con sus labios pegados a los de él, entrecortándose a cada letra, sintiendo como su propia respiración se mezcla con la suya - ¿Recuerdas que te dije que no tenías permiso para llamarme Lily? -él gruñe algo de forma tan sexy que no puede evitar sonreír -Pues olvídalo. _Hazlo_.

Se ríe a carcajadas, con las gafas empañadas y sucias, y le saca el suéter de lana gris por la cabeza con un movimiento rápido y preciso. La mira intensamente, todavía con esa sonrisa adorable. Y empieza a desabotonarle la camisa, botón a botón, muy despacio, de abajo a arriba. Con cada botón repite su nombre y la besa, cálido, suave, sensual.

-Lily. Lily. Lily. Lily. Lily. Lily. Lily.

Cuando ella devora sus labios como una leona hambrienta, ya no pueden seguir hablando.

···

Hannah Abbot está ligando con él.

Neville está tan sorprendido que no puede disimularlo, con los ojos muy abiertos y fijos en ella. Ha estado a punto de atragantarse antes, cuando la camarera le ha sonreído. No ha sido una sonrisa normal, de esas de "Pobre Neville, míralo, se siente inseguro", sino una sonrisa sensual de esas que ha visto en contadas ocasiones en su vida. La joven lo mira, lo mira con esos ojos castaños grandes y hermosos, y sonríe; y Neville nunca había estado tan asustado como en este momento.

Bueno, quizá en la Batalla de Hogwarts, pero lo de ahora se acerca mucho.

Siente la cabeza cargada, y las luces de las velas que hay distribuidas por todo el Caldero Chorreante no están ayudando mucho. Tal vez son sólo imaginaciones mías, se dice, tal vez he bebido más de la cuenta y estoy _alucinando_, como diría Hermione.

Pero decididamente no alucina cuando Hannah se acerca y le aparta un mechón de pelo de la frente, y deja sus dedos suaves ahí un segundo más de lo necesario. Y otra vez esa mirada.

Empieza a pensar que lo de ser profesor en Hogwarts será pan comido al lado de esto.

-Hannah, yo... Creo que he bebido mucho -suelta una risita nerviosa que trata de convertir en una tos demasiado aguda -Bueno, no mucho, pero ya sabes lo que quiero decir, como no estoy acostumbrado, osea sí, estoy acostumbrado, pero no tanto, y claro yo...

Ella está tan cerca que ahora Neville puede ver con claridad el color del hilo que ribetea su suéter rojo: blanco. Espera que no se de cuenta de que tiembla como un colegial cuando ella se acerca todavía más.

-Me gustas, Neville.

Siente toda la sangre de su cuerpo agolpándose en las mejillas... bueno, no _toda_ está en las mejillas. Su temperatura corporal debe haber subido unos cinco grados.

-Qué calor hace aquí -se aparta un poco, se seca las manos sudorosas en la pernera del pantalón, trata de pensar en otra cosa que no sea Hannah Abbot subida en la barra del Caldero Chorreante con nada más que un delantal.

-Mírame Neville -la voz de Hannah es suave y su tono es gentil, no lo dice como una orden, sino como el más dulce de los ruegos. No se parece en nada a las voces decididas de Hermione y Ginny, o a la soñadora de Luna. Neville la mira. -Bésame.

Los besos de Hannah son tan dulces como su voz, su lengua es tan suave como sus dedos cuando le acarician el rostro. Neville empieza a estar decidido a no dejar de besarla nunca.

Uno de sus últimos pensamientos coherentes antes de desatarle el delantal a Hannah es que va a tener muchas cosas que contar en la próxima reunión con sus amigos.

···

Se cruza de brazos y mira decididamente al televisor, tratando de ignorarlo. Él tampoco la mira, deja caer la mochila de forma estrepitosa en el suelo y recorre su pequeño apartamento en un par de zancadas. Lo oye mascullar cuando abre la nevera y no encuentra ninguna Coca-cola.

Hermione no puede evitar permitirse una sonrisa vengativa. Si Ron tuviera que comprar en un supermercado muggle, se moriría de hambre, así que normalmente es ella la encargada de traerle el refresco cuando llena la nevera.

Pero esta mañana se _olvidó_ de hacerlo.

Y oírlo protestar por lo bajini la hace sentirse decididamente bien.

Sale de la cocina sin camiseta. Hermione aprieta los labios con fuerza, sabe que lo hace sólo para provocarla, para que deje de estar enfadada con él. Se deja caer todo lo largo que es sobre el sofá, que chirría a modo de queja, separado de ella por tan sólo unos centímetros.

-Ha llamado tu madre.

-¿Qué quería?

-Que vayamos a comer el sábado.

-Vale.

-Bien.

No lo está mirando, no lo está mirando, no debe mirarlo.

Sabe que tiene las cejas pelirrojas fruncidas, y que el mohín de su boca hace que las pecas de sus mejillas se junten alrededor de la nariz, dándole aspecto bronceado. También sabe que en el fondo sabe que tiene la culpa y le toca a él disculparse, porque si fuera al revés se habría encerrado en el dormitorio dando un portazo.

Y por eso su mano se desliza accidentalmente un milímetro, tocándola.

Hermione no se aparta, porque lleva ya mucho tiempo esquivándolo y lo echa de menos. Pero tampoco lo mira.

Entonces, Ron pone en marcha el plan B: mueve lentamente y en círculos su dedo pulgar contra la piel de su mano. Y, mierda, de verdad lo echaba de menos. No necesita mucho más de un minuto para provocar que su cuerpo entero reaccione, pero ella es Hermione Granger y sabe mantener la cabeza fría cuando es necesario. El resto puede que no tanto, pero la cabeza sí.

Así que no lo mira. Ni siquiera sabe qué demonios están haciendo en la televisión, pero no aparta la vista de ella.

Él no tarda mucho tiempo en hacer lo que ella estaba esperando.

-Hermioneeeeee -la rodea con los brazos largos y pecosos, apoya la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello y la besa despacito -Hermioneeeee -murmura contra su piel y a ella se le pone la carne de gallina y él lo nota y sonríe, pero aún no ha ganado la batalla y lo sabe.

-Mhhh -Hermione consigue que parezca más malhumorado que divertido y continúa con los brazos cruzados aunque no puede evitar echarle una mirada de reojo.

-Hermione, sabes que lo siento. No quería gritarte -sigue dándole besitos. -Hermioneeeee.

-Qué -ahora sí lo mira y no puede contener la sonrisa que baila en sus ojos cuando la mira con cara de cachorrito abandonado.

-Dame un beso, anda.

Ella le rodea el cuello con sus brazos y lo besa. Ron sabe a mañana de primavera, a fresas maduras, a hierba fresca, y todo él es delgado y musculoso. Y ella lo había echado _mucho_ de menos.

Al cabo de un rato, cuando sus respiraciones se hacen más pesadas y los besos interminables, Hermione no puede evitar una carcajada.

-¿Porqué te ríes? -la mira con los ojos azules llenos de curiosidad y los labios rojos entreabiertos. Ella lo besa otra vez, un beso largo y tibio.

-En el fondo me encanta enfadarme contigo... porque después siempre nos reconciliamos.

···

-Guau.

La habitación es más grande de lo que parecía antes. La enorme cama doble con dosel de madera clara sólo ocupa una pequeña parte del dormitorio, dejando espacio para un armario enorme y un escritorio en el que casi podría comer la familia Weasley al completo.

Las paredes parecen amarillas, pero cuando Ginny las observa mejor se da cuenta de que en realidad son de un dorado muy suave que contrasta vivamente con la colcha y el enorme tapiz con un león rampante rojo que cuelga de una de las paredes, cubriéndola casi por completo.

Se vuelve a mirar a Harry y lo encuentra sonriente.

-¿Te gusta? Hasta tengo chimenea -señala una pequeña construcción de piedra que se alza en el otro lado de la habitación. La primera vez que entró en aquel cuarto, estaba tan negra de hollín que Ginny pensó que era la entrada a un pasadizo.

-Muy Gryffindor. Supongo que la señora Black estará retorciéndose de dolor en el sótano -ambos ríen a carcajadas.

-A Kreacher no le pareció muy buena idea al principio. Pero cuando le dije que podía quedarse con todas las alfombras mugrientas, cambió de opinión -Harry se deja caer sobre la enorme cama, y durante un segundo parece como si las sábanas lo hubieran engullido: está más delgado aún que Ron, y su mata de pelo rebelde contribuye a darle un aspecto extraño. Ginny nunca lo había visto con el pelo tan largo.

Se da cuenta de que él la estaba observando con el mismo interés. Cuando le sonríe y le hace señas para que se tumbe a su lado, a Ginny le da volteretas el estómago.

-¿A que es cómoda? Ron me ayudó a elegirla, estuvimos casi cinco horas en la tienda muggle probando todos los colchones. Tu hermano alucinaba, pero no tanto como el vendedor -su sonrisa es contagiosa- No podía creer que alguien como yo quisiera una cama con dosel, y además pudiera pagarla.

Mientras habla, ella se despereza sobre la cama y adopta todas las posturas cómodas que se le ocurren. Merlín, realmente es muy cómoda y muy grande.

-Mhhhh -murmura contra la almohada -Me encantaría dormir aquí.

Aún no ha terminado de decir la frase cuando se da cuenta de que no debería haberla dicho. Se siente egoísta y culpable cada vez que Harry la mira como la está mirando en este mismo instante.

-Sólo tienes que pedirlo -el chico hace un movimiento extraño con la mano, como si hubiese tenido intención de acariciarla y hubiese cambiado de opinión a mitad de camino.

Ginny puede notar lo mucho que la echa de menos en el tono de su voz, y la invade la ternura.

-Harry -lo abraza con delicadeza, notando la aspereza de sus mejillas a causa de la pelusa negra que las recubre. Es lo más cerca suyo que ha estado desde que hace cuatro meses derrotara al Lord Oscuro -Harry.

La abraza con fuerza, apresándola entre sus flacos brazos, enterrando su rostro entre la cascada roja de su pelo.

-Te echo de menos, Gin. Sólo quiero que lo sepas, sé que necesitas tiempo. Pero Merlín, te echo _tantísimo_ de menos.

Ginny no había olvidado lo que se siente al abrazar a Harry. Es como un torbellino de dulzura y suavidad de la que nuca se creyó capaz y que sólo parece existir entre los brazos de ese chico flacucho.

-Te quiero, Harry. Te quiero.

Está sollozando antes de darse cuenta, apretada contra su cuerpo, notando su calor, los recuerdos de todo este terrible tiempo la invaden como olas del mar.

-Han pasado tantas cosas, Harry, tantas cosas horribles, que pensé que ambos necesitábamos un descanso para poner nuestros sentimientos en orden, por eso te pedí que esperaras. Pero no quiero esperar más, te necesito, te echo mucho de menos...

-Shhh -la besa con suavidad, apenas rozándole los labios -Ya lo sé, Gin, lo entiendo -la aprieta un poco más contra sí mismo -No tenemos prisa, pecas, tenemos toda la vida por delante.

Ella se ríe a través de las lágrimas cuando él la llama pecas.

-¿Toda la vida?

-Sí, pecas -él también sonríe.

-¿Incluso cuando sea vieja y gorda y fea?

-Tú nunca vas a ser fea, y dudo que seas gorda. Además no me importa, yo siempre voy a ser un flacucho. Y me encantaría ver cómo te haces vieja conmigo.

Ginny lo abraza aún más fuerte y entierra su rostro entre los pliegues de la camiseta de Harry.

-¿Crees que Ron nos dejará tranquilos mucho tiempo más?

Las carcajadas de Harry retumban en su pecho y a ella le encanta el sonido.

···

-Mi padre dice que debería interesarme más por Mulciber -sonríe, coqueta, con los ojos azul claro fríos como el hielo. Lucius hace un movimiento despreciativo con la mano, como si apartara una mosca.

-¿Ese gordo? Tu padre tiene un gusto horroroso, querida. Con todo el respeto -sonríe con esa sonrisa a medias que se sabe taimada. A ella le gusta, puede notarlo. Y a él le gusta ella.

-Deberías hablar con más respeto de mi padre. Al fin y al cabo, es él a quién tienes que pedirle mi mano, no a mí -deja caer la mano, blanca como la nieve, con un gesto lánguido, y ladea un poco la cabeza dejando que la cortina de su pelo rubio le oculte a medias el rostro.

-¿Y tú no opinas nada, querida? -se señala a sí mismo -Si tuvieras que elegir tú ¿tendrías alguna duda?

De repente, ella se echa a reír. Es una carcajada comedida, calculada, seductora. Lo vuelve a mirar y Lucius ya puede imaginar a sus herederos: rubios, de piel clara, de ojos claros. Perfectos.

-Créeme, Lucius: soy la niña adorada de mi padre, si le digo que quiero casarme contigo, me casaré contigo.

Él se acerca un poco más a ella, todo seducción, elegancia y clase.

-¿Y porqué no lo haces?

Narcissa enarca una ceja con su mejor sonrisa.

-Lo haré. Eres terriblemente guapo, terriblemente rico y terriblemente Malfoy -él sonríe antes de tiempo cuando ella acaricia con su dedo índice la delicada tela de su camisa -Pero todavía no.

Se pone en pie, se inclina entre los pliegues de su carísimo vestido y lo besa: fría, lenta, elegante.

-Me divierte todo este juego, Lucius. Sigamos jugando un poco más.

Se va, y él no pude evitar una sonrisa cuando vuelve a pensar en sus herederos.

···

-¡Harry!

Teddy cruza el jardín como una exhalación y se esconde detrás de las piernas de su padrino. Harry no puede evitar la sonrisilla tonta que aparece en su rostro cada vez que el niño dice su nombre, con la h aspirada y la doble r muy marcada.

-¿Que ocurre, Teddy? - Harry alza al niño entre sus brazos y puede oír como dos sillas más allá Hermione bufa ante el comentario de Ron de que es tan rápido como una snitch.

-¡Harry, ayúdame! -el niño tiene el pelo de color verde brillante y le aprieta las manitas alrededor del torso. El jardín de los Weasley está lleno de gente, dos mesas largas repletas de fuentes y platos vacíos dan testimonio de la comida familiar que ha tenido lugar esa mañana.

-¿Qué te pasa, cariño? -Ginny se inclina hacia el niño y le acaricia el pelo con ternura -¿Te ha arañado Crooshanks?

-Mi pobre gato hace años que no tiene uñas -protesta Hermione, y Ron se ríe a carcajadas. Teddy niega con la cabeza y se aferra un poco más a Harry.

-¿Ha sido George? Porque como haya sido él... -Harry pone voz cavernosa y Teddy le obsequia con una tímida sonrisa, pero vuelve a negar en silencio.

Andrómeda Tonks mira a Harry desde el otro extremo del jardín con expresión interrogante. Cuando él le sonríe, la expresión de su rostro se relaja y vuelve a la conversación que mantenía con Molly sobre las molestias de los gnomos de jardín.

Justo en ese momento, una niña adorable con vestido azul y coletas rubias se acerca dando saltitos hasta ellos. Cuando Teddy la ve se sujeta a Harry por el cuello, con tanta fuerza como puede con sus escasos seis años.

-Teddy, men a juar comigo -suplica la chiquilla antes de percatarse de la presencia de los adultos -¡Tía Gidny!

Victorie se abraza a su tía entre risas cuando ella intenta hacerle cosquillas. Ron pone cara de ofendido.

-¿Y qué pasa con tu tío favorito? -cuando Victorie le tiende los brazos y lo besa, a Ron se le pasa el enfado inmediatamente.

-Tío Don, Teddy e malo, no quiede juar -protesta la niña. A sus cuatro años y medio, Victorie no puede ser definida de otra forma que no sea adorable. El pelo rubio empieza a oscurecérsele y los grandes ojos azules hacen derretirse a cualquiera que la mire, así como su torpe forma de hablar. Su tío le arregla un mechón de cabello que ha escapado de una de sus coletas.

-¿Y eso por qué? ¿Qué le has hecho? -a pesar de ser adorable, la niña no deja de ser una Weasley, y últimamente tiene ideas de las que su tío Fred se sentiría orgulloso.

-¡Nada!

-¡Mentirosa! -Teddy se despega un poco de su padrino para protestar, pero después parece considerar que cuanto más cerca de Harry esté, será más seguro, y vuelve a apretarse a él tanto como puede.

-A ver, Vicky ¿le has estirado del pelo? -Ron mira fijamente a su sobrina.

-No.

-¿Le has tirado barro?

-No.

-¿Has cogido prestado alguno de los trastos del tío George?

-No.

-¡No, no es eso! -Teddy esconde el rostro, pero todos pueden ver cómo el cabello pasa de verde a rojo furioso. Harry lo abraza con cariño.

-Vamos, vamos Teddy, cuéntamelo. ¿Qué ha pasado? -Teddy alza sus ojitos ambarinos hacia su padrino.

-¿Te vas a reír?

-Claro que no me voy a reír -Harry reprime una sonrisa; eso no le gustaría nada a su ahijado.

-Victorie quiere jugar a... a... -el niño titubea y el cabello pasa a ser rosa chicle cuando se ruboriza y termina la frase a media voz – a los besos.

Los cuatro adultos se echan a reír al mismo tiempo. Teddy se deshace de los brazos de Harry y baja al suelo hecho una furia.

-¡Os estáis riendo! -protesta rabioso. Harry se pone en pie y lo atrapa otra vez, haciéndole cosquillas y riendo a carcajadas.

-No nos reímos de ti, Teddy -le explica cuando consigue dejar de reírse -Nos reímos porque a nosotros nos pasaba lo mismo ¿verdad?

Harry mira a Ginny con un brillo travieso en los ojos y ella le saca la lengua sin poder evitar seguir riéndose. Ron deja en el suelo a Victorie y mira fijamente a Teddy con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Verás, Teddy, a mí también me daba miedo jugar a los besos... hasta que descubrí lo estupendos que eran -dice, antes de atraer a Hermione hacia sí y besarla. Ella también se ríe.

-Los besos son asquerosos -Teddy hace una mueca -Yo no pienso jugar a eso nunca en mi vida.

-De todas formas -Hermione tiene las mejillas un poco sonrosadas cuando Ron se aparta de ella -Teddy tiene razón, Victorie, todavía sois muy pequeños para jugar a los besos. ¿Por qué no jugáis a pillar?

A Teddy se le ilumina el rostro y Harry lo deja en el suelo con un beso.

-¡Tú la llevas! -Exclama el chiquillo antes de salir corriendo. La niña trata de correr detrás de él con sus piernecitas. Los adultos los observan correr por el jardín y no pueden reprimir las sonrisas.

-Creedme, algún día Teddy se _morirá_ por jugar a los besos con Victorie... y no sé si entonces me hará tanta gracia -Ron no puede evitar suspirar mientras sus amigos vuelven a estallar en carcajadas, el sol se pone en el horizonte y sus rayos anaranjados los rozan con suavidad.

El cielo se tiñe de púrpura y añil y Harry alza la cabeza para observar el espectáculo. Ginny apoya la cabeza en su hombro y Ron rodea con los brazos la cintura de Hermione. A su alrededor se oyen risas, voces, murmullos y juegos infantiles.

Durante un precioso y eterno minuto, ellos y sólo ellos son los seres más felices del universo.

**Fin.**


End file.
